I Feel
by rookiebones
Summary: Why hasn't Andy told Sam she's moving in with Luke?  Maybe it's because she doesn't want to.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Rookie Blue, but don't we all wish we owned Ben Bass? I feel... happy when I get reviews!

It is girl's night and Tracy and Andy are chatting about Dov's latest antics. Andy picks up the bottle of wine and refills their glasses.

"So..." says Tracy.

"Don't start," says Andy, knowing exactly what Tracy is going to say next.

"Did you tell him yet?" Tracy asks.

"Tracy, I said don't start!"

"So, I'm guessing that's a no."

"Yes, that is a no! What am I supposed to do, Trace, just walk up to him and be like: Hey Sam, I'm moving in with Luke! Have a nice life!"

"Well... not exactly like that, but yes!"

Andy rolls her eyes. They have been having the same argument for about a week now. Andy knows that she has to tell Sam before he finds out from somebody else, but every time she tries her throat closes up and her mind goes blank. Saying that she's moving in with Luke will make it that much more real, and it terrifies her.

"Look," says Tracy. "That thing with you and Swarek... it was a mistake right?"

"Right," says Andy, not sounding very confident.

"Then telling him that you're moving in with your boyfriend should be no big deal, right?"

"I guess..."

"But it is a big deal to you. So, maybe that thing with you and Swarek wasn't a mistake?"

They sip their wine in silence, both engrossed in their own thoughts. Tracy finally breaks the silence

"What are you thinking?" she asks her friend.

"I'm thinking... I'm thinking that I need to talk to Luke."

The next day, Andy and Sam are on patrol together. He is driving like usual, but something isn't right. His hands are squeezing the steering wheel just a little too tightly and his jaw is clenched just a little too shut.

"Sam, are you okay?" asks Andy.

Sam lets out a long sigh and pulls over.

"You trust me, right?" he asks her.

"Of course I do."

"Then why didn't you tell me that you're shacking up with Callaghan?"

"Because I'm not."

"Excuse me?" He looks at her incredulously. He had expected her to make up some lame excuse, not to outright lie.

"After our undercover op, you told me that I didn't have to fake it anymore. I realized that I still was. With Luke, I mean. I'm not in love with him, and I never was."

"So you broke it off with him?"

"Yes. How does that make you feel?"

"I feel..." He shakes his head. He doesn't know what to say. Words always fail him. The last time he tried to tell her he loves her it came out _it was what it was_. "I feel..." He places his hand gently on her cheek and pulls her closer to him. He puts all of his passion into the kiss.

When they pull apart for air, he says, "That's how I feel. Understand?"

Andy nods. "I feel the same way." She pulls him in for another kiss.

Maybe one day they will be ready to tell each other those three words. But for now, it's enough to feel them.


	2. Chapter 2 I Feel Raindrops

This was originally going to be a separate story but I think it fits with this. Let me know if you think I should write longer chapters, these are pretty short. I do not own Rookie Blue.

The rain had been pouring for the last couple of hours, making the end of shift a nightmare. The constant stream of water in addition to the ice that was still on the streets raised the number of accidents that usually occurred. People just did not know how to drive when the weather was bad. The last couple of hours had been long for the coppers of 15, and most were either headed home or off to the Penny for a drink. Andy, however, was not headed home and she was not going to the Penny. She was at the beach- the same one that her father used to take her to as a little girl, to collect sea shells. But she wasn't with her father and she wasn't looking for shells. She didn't really know what she was doing there in the first place; it just seemed like the right place to go at the time.

The rain drops pounded down on her body and it was nice to finally be able to feel something. She had been numb for so long. She thought that she had been happy with Luke, but she soon realized that she had been using that as an excuse to defer her feelings for Sam. She closed her eyes and lamented on all of the lost time, the time she could have been spending with the one she loved. She ran her hands through her soaking hair and raised her head to the sky. It had been a long time since she had felt this content. Then all of a sudden, the rain stopped. She opened her eyes, confused, but then smiled at the reason why it had stopped. Sam was standing in front of her, holding an umbrella over both of their heads.

"How did you know to find me here?" she asked.

"A little birdie told me."

"You got twitter?"

"No. Traci told me."

"Oh." Andy laughed and Sam joined in. "Why did you come?"

"To keep you from getting sick!" he said, scolding her. "You're soaking and you're going to catch a cold if you don't get out of this rain soon."

"No, I'm not!"

Andy stepped away from him, just passed the protection of the umbrella. Sam stepped forward.

"Yes you are," he insisted.

"No, I'm not."

She stepped away again. This time when he stepped forward, she dodged away from the shelter of the umbrella. She let him chase her around for a while and soon they were both laughing. Andy slipped on a patch of ice and Sam caught her from behind. He wrapped his arm around her and turned her to face him.

"Gotcha," he said. He smiled at her with those dimples and she just couldn't help but smile back.

"Did you really come here just to keep me from catching a cold?" she asked him.

"No. I actually wanted to ask you if you'll have dinner with me some time."

"Don't you mean you came to tell me we're having dinner some time?"

"No, why would I say that?"

"Do you really think I'd say no after last night?"

Sam was grinning ear to ear. "So it's a date?"

"It's a date." Andy leaned in to kiss him.


	3. Chapter 3 I Feel Content

Thank you to sloancharity, SMchick, .Naxen and dcj for reviewing- you guys are the best! Sorry it took so long, but I've been crazy busy with school. This chapter is longer to make up for the wait! T for a little reference... and for the next chapter.

Sam picked up two coffees on the way to work and was walking the rest of the way to the barn. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face. It wasn't quite shorts weather- although he had seen some crazy wearing shorts in Starbucks earlier- but it was warm enough to wear an unzipped, light jacket. He was originally going to take Andy to a sit down dinner at a restaurant nearby, but the nice weather had given him a better idea. An idea that he knew Andy would love.

"Hey Swarek, I see you've caught yourself a case of spring fever!" called Noelle.

He laughed and waited for her to catch up to him. "I guess I have," he agreed.

"Or maybe we should call it McNally fever?" she teased.

"Maybe," said Sam, laughing at her surprised expression. "I'm taking her out tonight."

Noelle got over her initial shock and smiled. "It's about damn time!" she exclaimed. "I'm happy for you, Sam." She clapped him on the back.

He smiled in return. "Thanks, Noelle."

When he got to parade fifteen minutes later, he dropped one of the cups of coffee in front of McNally, who was unusually early.

"Thank you," she said, smiling.

"No problem," he replied.

He didn't have time to say anything else, because Frank had arrived. He took his usual spot in the back of the room.

The day couldn't have gone any slower. Sam was stuck on desk duty, something all senior officers dreaded but were forced to do a couple of times a month. The worst part was that he was doing it alone. McNally was paired with Diaz, Epstein with Peck, Nash with Williams and Shaw was helping Barber with a case. It took a lot of strength to keep focussed, but it would be beyond embarrassing if he was daydreaming about Andy when Frank or, god forbid, Callaghan was walking by.

Every ten minutes or so, Sam looked up at the clock, thinking a longer period of time had passed than what really had. It was a long wait, but shift was finally over and he practically jumped out of his chair. He had to restrain himself from running to the locker room. He almost groaned when he met up with Shaw.

He was pulling on a light blue button down shirt when Shaw walked in.

"Hey brother, you going to the Penny for a drink?" asked Shaw.

"Nope," Sam replied. "I have a date tonight."

"With McNally," Shaw said, smiling slyly.

"Noelle told you?"

"Yeah. But Sammy, I think Epstein overheard us talking."

"The whole division will know by tomorrow. Nothing stays in that so-called vault of his."

"Yeah, but you don't seem to upset about it?"

"The whole world will finally know that she's mine. What is there to be upset about?" He closed his locker and clapped Shaw on the back. "Night, man."

"Night, Sammy. Have fun."

"Oh, I will."

"You ready for your date with Swarek?" Traci asked Andy. They were the only ones still in the locker room, so they could talk freely.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she replied, with a smile.

"You nervous?" asked Traci.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous," Andy admitted. "I just don't want to mess anything up."

"Andy, that man is crazy about you. Nothing you do will change that."

"You're right. I need to stop thinking like that."

Andy applied the last of her mascara and stored the tube in her purse.

"I guess I'm ready to go," said Andy.

"Okay, Andy, have fun! And you better call me tomorrow with all of the details!"

"Oh I will, Trace. I'll probably be bursting to tell you everything!" Andy was starting to feel giddy.

"Alright, talk to you later," said Traci.

"Bye!" said Andy.

Andy left the women's locker room and was immediately met by Sam and his signature dimples. She couldn't help but smile back.

"You look beautiful," he told her.

"Thank you," she replied, blushing slightly.

"Let me take that for you," he said, gesturing to her bag.

"Oh, you don't have to," Andy said. "You already have yours to carry."

"It's no big deal."

Sam took her bag and put it on his free shoulder. They walked out of the station together, ignoring their staring colleagues.

They stopped at Sam's house to pick up a crock pot, two bowls and cutlery, which he placed on Andy's lap, wrapped in tea towels.

They had been driving for about twenty minutes when Andy asked, "Sam, where are we going?"

"Mississauga," he replied with a smile. "I know a place there."

They drove down Dundas for about thirty more minutes. When they reached Mississauga Road, Sam turned right.

"Wait a minutes, the place you're taking me is the university?" asked Andy. "Don't tell me your idea of a romantic date is eating greasy cafeteria food with a bunch of pimply teenagers?"

He laughed. "If I intended to feed you greasy cafeteria food would you have something hot in your lap right now?"

"Maybe," she replied. "If you played your cards right."

Sam chucked and parked the car in the North Building parking lot. He put enough coins in the metre to last them a couple of hours. He took the crock pot from Andy and led her away from the main buildings. They walked across the street to a path that led into the forest. The walk was pretty short and definitely worth it. There was a pond, frozen over, with a small bridge over it.

"This place is beautiful!" exclaimed Andy. "It's straight out of a fairy tale! Oh my god, is that a deer! Sam, it's a family of deer! Let's go closer!"

He chuckled and followed her as she made her way through the forest to get a closer look at the deer.

"Your throne, my princess," he said, gesturing to a log.

Andy rolled her eyes, but sat down, obviously pleased. Sam sat next to her and scooped chilli into both of their bowls. They ate in silence, watching the deer.

When they were finished, Andy asked, "How did you know about this place?"

"My mother brought Sarah and I here when we were kids," he replied. "We loved to watch the deer. Before she was attacked, that is. I haven't been here since I was eight."

"Well, I'm glad you brought me here."

They were silent for a few minutes. A smile grew on Andy's face and she pointed into the distance.

"First robin!" she cried. Sam looked at her, amused.

"It's a game my mother and I used to play," she explained. "The first robin always signified to us that it was finally the end of winter. Spring was my mother's favourite season. Now whenever I see a robin, I think about how happy we were. Stupid, I know."

"No, not at all," said Sam, putting his arm around her. "I think it's sweet."

She smiled and laid her head on Sam's shoulder. Sam smiled too. He was glad that Andy had shared her memory with him. She hardly ever talked about her mother, and if she did it was never anything nice about her. The fact that she was confiding in him was a big step. Sitting here, with her in his arms, was the best feeling in the world. He had never felt so content.


	4. Chapter 4 I Feel Desire

Thank you to everyone, the response was truly overwhelming! This story is mainly about Sam/Andy pairing, but I thought Traci/Jerry deserved some attention as well.

The next evening, Andy was on the phone with Traci.

"So then it was getting dark and we went back to the truck," said Andy. "He drove me home and we kissed little and he went home."

_"So you guys are taking it slow?" asked Traci._

"I guess so," Andy answered. "Hey, how are things with you and Jerry?"

_"I don't know. Complicated."_

"Does he know things are over with Dex?"

_"Yeah, he knows."_

"Okay. You gave me some advice, so now I'm going to give you some. Talk to him and see where he's at."

There was a knock on the door.

"Okay, Trace, someone's at the door, I have to go. But I really think you should talk to him."

_"Okay, Andy, thanks. Talk to you later."_

"Bye Traci."

Andy hung up and made her way to the door. She looked through the peep hole and smiled. Sam was standing on her porch with packages of food from Thai Express. She opened the door.

"Hey, Sam!" she said. "Come on in."

"Thanks," he replied. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I'm starving."

She shut the door and led him to the kitchen. They sat at the table and opened the packages. As they ate, they continued their normal banter. When they were finished, Sam helped her to clean up and then pulled her into his arms. Her squeal was cut short when he kissed her passionately. Andy snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His tongue grazed the surface of her teeth and she readily granted him access. When their tongues intertwined, she moaned. He pushed her against the kitchen counter and grinded into her.

Their mouths pulled apart only when they needed air. Sam, however, did not want to stop. He wanted her, and he could tell from the desire in her eyes that she wanted him too. He planted kisses on her cheeks, forehead, nose and ear lobes.

"Andy, did I play my cards right last night?" he asked between kisses.

"Yes," she said, for it was all she could manage. She felt her knees growing weak.

"Would you like something hot in your lap?" he whispered into her ear, nibbling on it.

"Yes, yes!" she gasped.

Andy held one of her hands to the back of his neck and the other ran through his hair. She pulled his lips to hers and kissed him hungrily. Sam let his hands run down her back to cup her ass. He hoisted her onto his hips and carried her to her bedroom.

After they made love, they lay in each other's arms. Her fingers were absently tracing patterns on his chest. She thought back to what Traci had said and let out a giggle.

"What's funny?" Sam asked, stroking her cheek.

"I was on the phone with Traci before you got here," she replied. "I gave her the impression we were taking it slow. I guess we're not anymore."

"Sweetheart," Sam said, rubbing his nose against hers. "I've been in love with you since you tackled me and felt me up. In my book, that is taking it slow."

"How can we make up for the lost time?" Andy asked.

"Oh, I can think of a few ways." He flipped her onto her back.

Meanwhile, Traci was tucking Leo into bed.

"Have you thought about what you want to do this weekend?" she asked her son.

"The zoo!" he cried, with a big smile on his face. "I want to see the polar bears!"

"Great idea!" Traci said.

"Can Jerry come too?" asked Leo. "He came last time and it was really fun!"

"I don't know. He might have other plans."

"Oh, okay." Leo looked disappointed, and it nearly broke Traci's heart. Her son had been through a lot lately and she hated to see him sad.

"But I'm sure we can work out a day when we're all free," she assured him. "Why don't we call him first thing tomorrow morning and ask if he's available?"

"Yay! I hope he is! Jerry loves polar bears too!" he said, smiling. "Can we call him now?"

"It's bedtime now," she said, shaking her head. "But we will call first thing tomorrow. Good night, Leo." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Night mommy, I love you," Leo said, closing his eyes.

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5 I Feel At Home Part 1

Thanks again to all who reviewed! Part 2 is Andy and Sam and will be up tomorrow.

Traci woke up to the sound of Leo's cries. She rubbed her eyes and jumped out of bed.

"Leo? Are you okay?" she called.

Leo bounced into the room. "Mommy, you said we could call in the morning! It's morning now, can we call?"

"What time is it?" she asked. She looked at the clock. It was 7 a.m. "We can call after you've dressed, eaten breakfast and brushed your teeth."

"But Mommy!" he cried.

The look on Traci's face said that it was not up for discussion. Leo muttered to himself and went to get dressed. Traci dressed and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Leo ate his pancakes in record speed and ran from the table to go and brush his teeth. Traci laughed and rinsed off the plates before placing them in the dishwasher.

"Let me see those pearly whites," said Traci when Leo came back.

Leo gave her a wide toothy grin and she smiled. "Alright, let's call Jerry."

"Can I do it?" Leo asked.

"Of course you can."

Leo got the phone and dialled the number Traci gave him. Traci couldn't help but feel worried as Leo waited for Jerry to answer the phone. Jerry was a good guy, and she knew he would never intentionally hurt Leo, but she was afraid that he would say no. Traci and Jerry were in a weird place right now. They weren't awkward around each other, but they weren't exactly friends either.

"Hi, it's Leo," her son said into the phone, interrupting Traci's thoughts. "I'm good. Yes, me too. Mommy and I want to know if you would like to come to the zoo with us this weekend."

A big smile broke out on Leo's face. He turned to Traci. "He wants to know which day is best for us," he told her.

"Tell him any day is fine with us," she said, smiling back, relieved.

"Mommy says any day. Okay. Mommy, he wants to talk to you." Leo handed Traci the phone.

Traci talked to Jerry and worked out their plans. Jerry would pick them up at 9:30 the next day and they would drive over together. Traci wanted to call Andy and tell her the news, but she knew that Andy was probably still asleep. Also, she didn't want to jinx it.

Jerry and Traci laughed as Leo talked amicably about the sea lions they had seen earlier to another boy his age, who they had met while watching the polar bears. Jerry, Traci and Leo had been at the zoo all day and were having a dinner of hamburgers and fries. Jerry's gaze was now directed at Traci. He loved this woman and he loved her son. Today had been the most fun he had since... well, the last time that he went to the zoo with them. Traci felt his gaze on her and turned in his direction, smiling.

On the ride home, Leo fell asleep and Jerry carried him into the house. He helped Traci tuck him into his bed and kiss him goodnight. They shut the door so that only a crack of light entered the bedroom and headed for the living room.

"Thank you for coming today," said Traci, kissing Jerry on the cheek. "It meant a lot to Leo. It meant a lot to me too."

"Anytime," said Jerry. "I had a lot of fun today."

"Me too."

"Traci, you remember when you asked me what you are to me?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, I didn't know then, but I do know now. You and Leo are my home. I love you both."

Traci was too stunned to say anything. Jerry had never been one to share his feelings, and now he just told her that he loves her?

"I'm not trying to pressure you," continued Jerry. "I know your top priority right now is Leo, especially after the whole Dex situation. But, I just wanted you to know."

A smile broke out on Traci's face. She kissed him softly.

"Thank you," she said. She kissed him again and held him against her. She wasn't ready to say those words, not after Dex's betrayal, but the fact that he was willing to meant the world to her. Jerry had always felt like more of a family than Dex had. Sometimes she wished that Leo was Jerry's son. Maybe he would be one day.


	6. Chapter 6 I Feel At Home Part 2

As always, thank you to those who reviewed! It means the world to know you enjoy my writing. Here's the next chapter as promised. I'm planning on writing one last chapter. In other news- Travis Milne replied to my tweet! How cool is that? (At least I think it was the real him, who knows?)

Andy wakes up and pats the bed beside her. It's empty. She rubs her eyes. She can hear the shower running. She picks up Sam's shirt and inhales the scent. She has never smelt anything quite that heavenly. She puts on the shirt and sits on the edge of the bed. The water of the shower stops and Sam appears fully dressed a couple of minutes later.

"Good morning sunshine," he says, cheerfully greeting her with a kiss.

"Good morning to you," she replies.

"Are you hungry?"

As if on cue, her stomach growls. Sam laughs. "I guess that answers my question," he says. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Whatever you're cooking."

"Pancakes it is!" He kisses her and then walks out of the room.

Thirty minutes later, she enters the kitchen. Sam places two plates of pancakes on the table. When Andy takes her first bite, she moans.

"This is really good," she says.

"It's one of my secret talents."

"What are the others?"

"If I told you they wouldn't be secret, would they?"

Andy rolls her eyes and Sam continues to eat. Andy puts down her fork and cannot stop staring at Sam. Everybody has moments when they are confused about who they are and whether they belong. She never once had those feelings when with Sam, not even after the blackout. Now she knows that this is where she belongs. She will do everything in her power to stay here.

Sam looks up, noticing she has stopped eating. "Is everything okay?" he asks.

"Everything's perfect," says Andy. She walks over to him. Sam moves in his chair so that he is facing Andy and she takes his hands in her own.

"I haven't felt at home in a long time," she tells him. "Not even in my own apartment. But here, with you, I feel at home. I love you, Sam."

Sam is shocked. "Wow... really?" he asks her.

Andy pulls her hands away from him, a look of betrayal on her face.

"Oh, Andy, don't be upset," he says, pulling her into his lap. "I love you, Andy. I love you so much, you know that. I just never expected you to say it so soon."

He cups her face in his hands and kisses her. With "perfect" timing, her phone rings. She sighs and gets up.

"I should get that," says Andy. "It might be my dad. He said he would call today to tell me how his meeting went last night."

She gets her cell from her purse. "Hello?"

_"Hey, Andy. I hope I didn't wake you?" asks Traci._

"Oh, hey Traci. No, you didn't wake me. How is your weekend with Leo going?" Andy sits back down at her spot and takes a sip of orange juice.

_"It's going great, thanks," says Traci. "We're going to the zoo today."_

"That sounds like fun."

_"Guess who's coming with us?"_

"Don't tell me it's Dex! Not after what he-"

"_No, hell no! It's Jerry."_

"Really? How'd that happen?"

_"Well, Leo really wanted him to come, so he called him yesterday morning and Jerry said yes."_

"I'm really happy for you, Trace. If it works out, maybe we could all go out together." Andy smiles at Sam and takes his hand. Sam smiles back.

_"Maybe, we'll see. Okay, Jerry's here. I have to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"_

"Okay, Traci. Have fun! Say hi to Leo for me."

_"I will, bye."_

Andy hangs up and turns back to the pancakes she had earlier abandoned.

"What was that all about?" asks Sam.

"Apparently your buddy's going to the zoo with Traci and Leo today," says Andy.

"Jerry?" he says, thoughtfully. "Hmmm..."

"You don't approve?"

"I know she's your friend, but... are things with her ex really over? It cut Jerry to pieces last time."

"It is one hundred percent over. She only got back together with him because she thought that it was best for Leo. She was really unhappy."

"I hope you're right. I don't want to see him hurt again."

"You're a good friend. Jerry's lucky to have you, and so am I."


	7. Chapter 7 I Feel You

Okay here it is- the final chapter. It takes place a couple of months later. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, etc. I enjoyed writing this for you. The song is Livin' La Vida Loca by Ricky Martin.

Sam and Andy have plans with Jerry and Traci tonight and are getting ready early. Andy is wearing a pretty blue dress and it makes Sam's heart stop. He can't find the words to describe how she looks. Calling her beautiful would be an insult. In his eyes, she is so much more than that. She is perfection.

Sam cups her face and kisses her hard. Andy launches herself onto Sam's hips, nearly knocking him over. She presses her bare feet against the wall and grinds against him. Sam moans. Andy tries to grind into him at the perfect angle but the pesky dress gets in her way.

Sam pulls the dress off of her and kisses her all the way to the bedroom. She pulls off his shirt and jeans, not bothering to remove the belt. She allows him to lay her on the bed and settle on top of her.

"I love you," he says, kissing her a little more softly than before.

"I love you too," says Andy.

Sam's lips move down to her neck and then back to her lips. His hands which had been rubbing her back now stop at her bra. He unclasps it expertly and throws it to the floor.

"We are definitely going to be late," says Andy as they rush out the door. "I can't believe we thought we were going to be early! We should know by now!"

"We really should," agrees Sam, pulling her in for a kiss.

Andy pulls away quickly and pats his cheek. "No more of that until we get back home," she says.

"This is going to be a long night," Sam teases her. He has actually been looking forward to this.

They arrive at the restaurant about twenty minutes late, but it doesn't matter because Traci and Jerry are just pulling in as well. Dinner is fun, but Andy and Traci are not ready to go home afterwards.

"Maybe we should go for a drink?" suggests Traci.

"I don't really feel like going to the Penny right now," says Andy. "What about Fox and Fiddle?"

"Oh, yeah!" cries Traci. "That place is supposed to be totally rad!"

"Totally rad?" says Jerry. "What are you twelve?"

"Shut up," says Traci, rolling her eyes. "What do you guys think? Should we go to Fox and Fiddle?"

"Sounds good to me," replies Sam.

"Yeah, I think it's a rad idea," agrees Jerry.

Sam and Jerry are laughing and it's contagious. Andy has to bite her lip to stop herself from joining in.

"You continue with the rad jokes and you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight," says Traci.

There is nothing funny about that. The smirk is wiped right off of Jerry's face.

"Let's go," he says.

They enter the bar a little later, and the guys stop suddenly. There is a half drunk guy singing into a microphone.

"You never said this was a karaoke bar!" says Sam, a look of disgust on his face.

"It's not," Andy replies. "Today just happens to be karaoke night. And besides, you never asked."

Andy and Traci grab a table. Jerry and Sam exchange looks, like what have we gotten ourselves into this time?

"Go get us some drinks, Jer," says Traci.

Jerry grumbles but heads over to the bar anyways.

"Is singing one of your secret skills, Sam?" asks Andy.

"No!" cries Sam. "No way in hell am I getting up there!"

"Few more drinks and he'll be singing a different tune," says Traci to Andy.

The two girls collapse into giggles, imagining Sam singing karaoke. Jerry returns with the drinks. A couple of drinks later, the girls are feeling tipsy and accept Jerry's challenge of singing. Jerry takes out his phone and starts to record them.

"Pay back for making us suffer through that," he says pointing to a guy who had been singing Celine Dion's My Heart Will Go On terribly out of key earlier.

Sam laughs. "Good idea, send me it later!"

"I'll post it on Facebook."

Andy and Traci decide to sing Livin' La Vida Loca.

Traci sings, "She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls. I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall."

Andy sings, "She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light. She's got a new addiction for every day and night."

Both Andy and Traci sing, "She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain. She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!"

Jerry stops recording and puts away his phone. He turns to Sam and says, "We've finally found them, Sammy."

"That we have, man" agrees Sam. "That we have."


End file.
